User blog:PlayStationWeasel/Playstation All-Stars 2: Stage Ideas
Hey everyone! I've decided to create some ideas for stages for the next PlayStation All-Stars game. This was originally just a fun, little activity I did to pass the time, but I really liked how they turned out, so I'm going to share them with you. I hope you enjoy them! The Great Gorge / Fat Princess Stage Fat Princess is one of the only characters to not get her own stage in the first game and I think she deverse one. There are so many iconic places in her games, but I've decided to go with the Great Gorge. If you've played Fat Princess, you've probably played on this map. It's a small and simple map that pretty much some's up the entire game. I think it would fit perfectly as a small to medium stage thats a little smaller than Time Station. 1st Half: The stage would consist of two castles and a small island in between them. There is also a bridge connecting both sides, but later on in the match, it will snap. The water in this stage is similar to the gas in Dreamscape; stay in it too long and you will start to lose XP. In the distance you can see soldiers fighting, however, this is not a hazard. 2nd Half: ??? Theme: Fat Princess - Cliffs Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLIgOUM1Xgo Monument Valley / MotorStorm Stage I was honestly surprised there wasn't a stage representing MotorStorm. It's a pretty big franchise that has lasted the PS3 entire life and has many iconic locations. There wasn't one track I liked more than another, so I decided to combine all the elements of the first game into one stage for PlayStation All-Stars 2. If you don't know, Monument Valley is the setting of the original Motorstorm. It's a huge desert wasteland with a lot of inspiration taken from the Mad Max movies. This would be a medium stage about the same size as Paris. 1st Half: The stage would consist of a ramp going upwards and a suspended platform. You will be able to go under the wooden section of the ramp. The platform is held up by a helicopter and will sometimes move or even leave. In the background you will be able to see hot air balloons watching and numerous vehicles racing. These vehicles will come and drive across the ramp, acting as a hazard. 2nd Half: ??? Theme: MotorStorm Apocolypse - Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8q2ybBh4ex4 Endestria / Gravity Rush Stage Gravity Rush was actually going to recive a stage as DLC but it was canceled. Personally, I didn't like the design of that stage so I created my own. It was extremely hard, as there were so many interesting locations and figuring the layout. I decide to go with an area called Endestria which is an industrial region. There are factories, warehouses, piers and even a lighthouse. I imagine Endestria being a large stage about the same size as Franzea. 1st Half: The stage would consist of one large island and one small island. The large island has a lighthouse and a peer while the small island has a small factory. The small island tends to float up and down, acting like an elevator. If you fall off the stage you will respawn stunned and losing XP. This stage tests not only your fighting skills, but also your platforming skills. In the distance you will be able to see the main city. 2nd Half: ??? Theme: Gravity Rush - Bloody Claws: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi4eTLQmLkM Limbo / DMC: Devil May Cry Stage This stage idea was suggested by a Wikia Contributer in the comments and I really liked it. The stage is based off of the first level of DMC: Devil May Cry, where you fight on a pier similar to the one in New Jersey. There are cheap casinos, merry go-rounds and even a ferris wheel. However, because your fighting in another reality, Limbo, the pier breaks and floats around. I imagine Limbo being a medium sized stage about the same size as Stowaways. 1st Half: The stage would consist of a large flat zone with a curve at the end of the pier. Pieces of of that pier brake off and float on an angle, acting as platforms. These pieces also act as a stairway leading up to the roof of a casino. You will be able to go under and on top of the casino. There is a neon sign, neon graffiti, a door and an arcade machine around the casino. In the distance, you can see a red moon, red clouds and the city. Under the peer, there is orange water. 2nd Half: All of a sudden, the background changes from orange to gray with a heavy fog covering the city. The moon changes from red to snowy white. The neon sign is blown away and replaced by a sign saying "Welcome to Silent Hill". A giant Split Worm appears from the orange water, acting as the stage hazard. Like the hydra, it will every so often slash the peer. This causes the player to be knocked back and lose XP. A nurse can be seen near the casino and will sometimes play on the arcade machine. Theme: DMC: Devil May Cry - Lilith's Club: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cALk9lwtjsQ Silent Hill - Silent Hill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMsPjkMoRDk Pokitaru / Ratchet and Clank Stage This stage idea was suggested by AlexRay in the comments. It makes perfect sense for there to be a crossover with Ratchet and Jak, as they are huge rivals. AlexRay suggested that it should be set in Pokitaru, a beach type planet based off of Hawaii or Fiji. There are alot of resorts and beachs on Pokitaru, as well as a river walk that connects the islands. I decide to base the stage on that river walk. I imagine Pokitaru being a small to medium sized map, about the same size as Time Station. 1st Half: The stage would consist of three wooden platforms acting as a hill. Two are level and one is on top. There are also slopes that connect these platforms. Above the platforms is a floating, metal platform that goes from left to right of the stage. In the background you will see two islands: one has a palm tree, another has a rocky mountain and resort. In the clear blue sky, you will also see stars and, occasionaly, Ratchet's old ship. 2nd Half: Suddenly, a pipe line appears on the first island, spitting out dirty water and dark eco. This turns the blue water in disgusting purple goo. Metal Kor appears from above and acts as a stage hazard. He will ever slash the centre platform (knocking players back and losing XP) or shoot multiple beams of dark eco (stunning players and making them lose XP). Other metal heads can be seen on the second island, wondering around and waiting for prey. Theme: Ratchet and Clank - Planet Pokitaru: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS_PZ6L-57g Jak II - Metal Kor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdYXUKN_GuQ Seattle / Infamous: Second Son Map This stage idea was suggested by DarkKingdomHearts in the comments. Personally, I didn't really like Empire City. It's filthy and broken but I still had fun exploring it. However, I loved Seattle! It had a sense of flare for some reason and it made me want to explore more. So I think would make for a great stage in All-Stars 2. My inspiration for the map was the mission where you explore Fetch's hideout. I imagine Seattle being a small to medium sized stage about the same size as Stowaways. 1st Half: The stage would consist of a rooftop area, Fetch's hideout and a crane. You will be able to go on top and inside the hideout. Inside Fetch's hideout you will see books, clothes, a painting, furniture and a PS2 (easter egg ;D). There is a gap between the rooftop and hideout, but because the are so close, you woun't be able to fall through. In the background you can see the Space Needle, random buildings and a hilly landscape. 2nd Half: Suddenly, the twiight tower springs out of the ground. Darkside then appears out of nowhere and starts walking towards the battle, destroying buildings in his path. Darkside acts as a stage hazard; he will randomly swipe the rooftop and causing oppents hit by it to gain confusing. This also makes them lose XP. Theme: inFamous: Second Son - Bioterrorist Threat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liVv-TLRcGc Kingdom Hearts - Destiny's Force: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjQABbxKv4o ??? I hope you enjoyed these ideas. There will be more to come. If you have a suggestion, leave a comment and I might create it. Have a good day. PlayStationWeasel Category:Blog posts